


冰冷的灰烬（Icey Ashes）

by Slcoclk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Other, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slcoclk/pseuds/Slcoclk
Summary: 时间线在总预告片之前的某个节点，在溪谷搜寻Raven踪迹的Yang意外发现了一些线索，黑熊帮似乎与Raven有所往来，而她选择了和正剧中不同的手段去找黑熊对峙。这个选择带来了灾难性的后果……





	冰冷的灰烬（Icey Ashes）

  
  
【一】  
  
武器出了点问题。  
Yang将自己的两支臂铠拆解开来，零件稀稀拉拉堆放在酒店浸泡过多漂白剂后白得刺眼的床单上。有地方卡住了，她心想，刚才用空包弹对着窗外尝试射击时右手臂铠啥反应也没有，怎么出拳都一声不吭，哑巴了似的。  
不妙。Yang挠头，目光扫过面前零零散散堆放的各式部件，机油从接口处渗出来浸透劣质床单。究竟是哪儿出了毛病？她叉起腰仔细思索，前些天刚到Vale市的时候灰烬天堂也有些小失灵，她从港区的配件店挑了点弹簧对付，是那东西的质量关系吗？  
检查一番，弹簧确实有松弛的现象，得更换了。余光里有东西在闪，她扭头一瞧，暮色日光打在远处中央区天际线的高楼玻璃上，反射的光辉像一枚枚闪烁爆弹。时间不早了，自己出远门没给老Tai说真实理由，假装是先去信标学院转转感受一下新学校的氛围，明早就得返程。今晚是在Vale市的最后一夜了，虽然迟回家这种事以前没少干，浪费时间总归让人焦虑得很。  
她重重叹口气，摇摇头，无奈下楼到沿街商铺找找看有没有靠谱的弹簧卖。别看Vale市锦绣繁华，许多武器商店的商品质量还比不上小小Patch岛的。老Tai说这是因为“在咱们岛上居住的都是真正的猎人，只有真正质量过硬的零件才能过咱们的法眼，Vale市里假猎人一抓一大把，他们才买不起好配件”。Yang深以为然，但也想不到质量真的这么差。  
挑弹簧的时候，她和一名黑发蓬乱的女士擦肩而过，不由得想起自己此行的目的，更觉得烦躁。试了三天了，差不多二十家酒吧外加数不清的武器商店与猎人协会分部，谁也没有Raven•Branwen的消息。她很可能不在溪谷，但谁知道呢！老Tai碍于面子或者别的什么东西从不去找，Ruby太小何况也不是她的责任，这种事还得要自己来。  
挑来挑去，Yang对Vale市的失望更深一层。她不是没来过，但确实未曾在这里遭遇零件损坏这样的破事。好巧不巧的，这家店铺的老板用极为吵闹的声音打着电话，叽里呱啦，结合这燥热的天气简直要让她裂开来。  
“……我知道，我知道她会来。在港区对吗？几号码头……”  
吵死了。Yang想着，按压摆在成排格栏玻璃柜里的弹簧，打算顺便选个不算差的带走得了，反正明天也得回去。  
“……一批货物，我懂，仓库还有空的……”  
就这个吧。Yang把选中的容赫M137式合金弹簧往空中一扔，啪地伸手接住，大摇大摆地往柜台走去。  
“……那家伙真难缠，要我说这个Branwen比另一个坏多了，也不是什么好东西……”头发半白留着八字胡的老板瞧见客人走近，压低声音。“总之我今晚会按时过去，晚点联系。”  
他把通信卷轴放回柜台底下，随便瞟了眼她手里拿的零件。“三十。”  
Yang笑。“我要买的不止这个。”  
他皱眉。  
“做什么？”  
“告诉我。”她身子压到柜台上，右手戴着没出故障的那只拳铳，伸出去指着对方的眉心。“那位Branwen，你今晚要见面？”  
老板张大嘴巴，面色一沉。“我警告你，小丫头，这不是你该掺和的事——喂喂喂，把这玩意儿挪远点。”  
事实证明，拳铳总能让人安安静静地听你说话。Yang把拳头从他脸上挪开了些，左手摸出一小沓锂恩币现金，在他眼前晃了晃。“这些够不够？”  
老板的目光在她和钱之间转了两圈，撇撇胡子。“你认识那个姓Branwen的女人？”  
“噢！不岂止是认识。说，你到港区去要和她做什么？”  
老板飞快地瞥了眼橱窗外边，暮色即至，店里只有她一位客人。他纠结了一下，又被拳头抵住下巴，极不情愿地开口：“她有批货要卖，我负责接应，怎么，你是条子？”  
“你不用管，你唯一需要关心的是今晚把我也带过去。”Yang把纸币拍到他胸口，扬起嘴角，不敢相信事情竟然在这个节骨眼出现意想不到的转机。  
  
  
  
【二】  
  
当晚八点，零件老板准时出现在溪谷市港区十三号码头。他按照约定穿着一身极不显眼的灰色工装，在一排老旧集装箱组成的高墙后点起烟，忐忑不安地朝右边几座小一些矮一些的方形集装箱瞟。  
在阴影里，一抹不该出现于此的金黄窥视着，全副武装，等待这漫长追寻的最后时刻。不久前胁迫老板答应带她来后，Yang让酒店的客房服务把她的另一只臂铠零件送下来，并把弹簧给安了上去。全程她的目光几乎没有离开过八字胡老板，确保这家伙不会通风报信取消送货什么的。这自然额外花了一笔小钱，但Tai会理解的，不是吗？  
Raven，你终于该现身了。  
夏末的溪谷，夜晚已有些寒凉的征兆，海风吹得Yang背脊冷飕飕的，遥远处货轮的鸣笛不时响起，如同钟点。时间流逝得很慢，她不停地想见到Raven后该说什么，该怎么做。指责她抛下自己，Tai，还有Ruby那么多年？她很想这么做，但也清楚到时候肯定开不了口。如此思来念去，当外边传来轻微的异响时，她赶紧把不成型的胡乱思绪收起来，紧紧盯着由废弃集装箱所构成小广场里的情景。  
一个口子？她皱眉，随即想起Raven的外向力是开传送门来着，但从未亲眼目睹，Yang不免得惊异。那深红玄黑的黯淡光晕悬浮于沉寂的空地上，一抹身影缓缓步出，提剑于手，暗芒慑人。  
“Tom。”Raven唤，嗓音和Yang想象中的完全不一样。  
老板把烟丢到脚下，鞋子转上两下踩灭。“你来晚了，Branwen。”  
Raven没有说什么，把某种布料袋子丢到Tom跟前，沉甸甸的声响。Yang眯起眼睛，想看清楚些，脖子也探了出去，全神贯注，完全没有注意到身后的动静。  
“钱。”Raven用词简单明了。  
“一分也不会少你的，Branwen。”  
窸窸窣窣的声音，好像是Tom在掏荷包。等等，他的手已经伸出来了，拿的卷轴，不是纸币，那这沙啦啦的声音是……  
回首，她看见蒙蒙的黑雾罩了过来。瞬间，Yang的肌肉反应促使她出拳作出反击，但为时已晚，头上罩的东西有奇怪的味道，并且已经让她头晕眼花，四肢也失去力量。  
她还能听，有人在剧烈咳嗽，还有些混沌不清的谈话声。脚下一轻，她明白自己跌在了地上，被该死的诡计陷害，那个老板！肯定是他搞的鬼……  
“……那是……动静……？”  
“……我们的……别在意……”  
“Raven。”Yang唤，可声音细若游丝。  
然后，是虚无的跌落。  
  
  
  
【三】  
  
在真正苏醒前，Yang的意识在混沌中浮沉了好长一段时间。  
具体是多久，她也说不清。依稀是记得被什么东西抬了起来，一路颠簸，弄得腰酸背痛。现在自己似乎躺在地板上，是地板吗？这里冷飕飕的，好硬，稍微一动都牵扯浑身酸胀的肌肉，如同让一百头大象踩过似的。  
Yang睁开眼睛，这里光也暗得很，像个房间？有昏淡的白光从外面渗进来，勾勒出一方矩形，想必是门框了……该死，门框！之前的遭遇她全想起来了，脑袋虽然还晕晕沉沉的，但总归是清醒了过来。那混账八字胡老板，绝对趁自己不注意偷偷给同伙通风报信了。  
呔，也怪自己不多留心眼，竟然给身后偷袭这种老掉牙的招式放倒，Raven如果知道了会作何评价呢？她最不愿意看到的就是失联多年的生母失望的眼神，那种否认。不，Yang暗暗定神，不过是个小挫折罢了，很快就能逃出去的，顺便再把胆敢偷袭的王八蛋们全给揍飞。这事自己可没少干过，越来越得心应手了——  
——正想着，外面依稀有脚步声，以及些低沉的交谈。Yang聆听他们的对话，手上的冰凉提醒她有铁锁把自己捆住了。不要紧，只要Aura恢复就行……  
“……金发妞？她看着多大？”  
“看脸说不清，但那胸脯绝对不是妙龄少女有的，她可能已经毕业了。”  
低俗。  
“一个猎人要找Branwen做什么。”  
“谁知道呢，Junior。她就在这屋里，您自己看看吧。”  
嚓啦啦，哐啷啷，门锁打开，光泄进来。一挺高大的黑影伫在门口，老天，他的确高，身形也壮实，估计能抗揍。  
“喂，妞，你怎么在这里？”  
此人一开口就暴露了自己的水平，着实底下。Yang忍不住干笑两声，晃晃咬住手腕的铁链子，回瞪他们。“你觉得呢，大个子？”  
大个子旁边的家伙——嘿，就是那个八字胡——垫脚凑到他耳边低语。“这丫头有些暴躁，要我说拿那些新进的药给她试试，这不正好……”  
“你真是没脑壳，Tom，你知道她姓甚名谁？”  
“啊这……”  
“这个鬼，给老子爬。”大个子把八字胡轰出去，自己迈着粗苯的步子走到Yang面前，她坐直了，即便本身身高不逊色大部分男生，和这家伙一比，却显得有些小巧玲珑。Yang暗忖这估计会是场恶战，何况武器也不在身边，这回真有些麻烦。  
“喂，你。”开口都是那么的粗野。“叫啥？”  
“关你屁事。”  
对方沉默了两秒。  
“我叫Junior。”  
这可不是Yang预料的反应，她蹙眉眨眼，刚要抬头认个明白，大个子粗壮的手臂就代为劳之，拎她的衣领给整个人拽了起来，铁链哐啷作响。  
“我说了我的名字，现在该你了，小太妹。”  
Yang感觉太阳穴砰砰直跳，给对方两记重拳的欲望越发膨胀。  
“说话！”他吼。  
咬牙切齿，十指紧握，可她实在做不了什么。脚踝也给锁着的，体能尚未恢复，而这只长满黑毛的手臂粗壮无比。真是丢人呐，落到如此窘境。  
“Yang。”她忍着气说：“Yang•Xiaolong。”  
虚掩的门外传出八字胡老板的声音。“我认得，Xiaolong家我认得……”  
“老子喊你爬了！”大个子回头怒斥，音量是真的大，Yang感觉耳朵在嗡嗡响。  
“你是Xiaolong家的？Taiyang的女儿？”他又问。  
“你别把他扯进来，这事和他没关系。”  
“事儿？你这倒提醒我了。你找那个Branwen做什么？”  
“你管得着么——”  
话音未落，左颊就挨了一道猛击，打得她胸膛爆热，浑身发颤。这混账，他怎么敢……！  
他压了上来，脸靠得很近，呼出的带威士忌味道的灼热气息像某种信息素一样刺激Yang暴怒的思绪，加入些令人发寒的成分。“你估计是不晓得厉害，可在我这，在我黑熊帮，我的话就是命令，而命令，就是我说什么你做什么。你听得懂吗，妞？”  
Yang被扇的那半张脸火辣火辣，飞蹦的心跳冲击脑海，仿佛把她脑袋涨得两倍大。  
“是真听不懂啊？”  
“去死吧。”她啐，然后头猛地往前一顶，正中那家伙肮脏的热巢。男人一声惊呼，踉踉跄跄后退两步，差点摔倒在地。Yang没时间为自己小小的反击的满意，对方很快就稳住阵脚，手半捂着裆部，脸沉得和雕像似的。  
他的拳头飞来，Yang扭头躲过第一击，勉强举起被铁链牵扯住的手臂挡下第二击，却还是挨了狠狠一下，打在鼻骨上。感觉整张脸要陷进去似的，不仅鼻梁酸疼得厉害，眼眶也跟着发胀，双颊麻酥酥的随心跳向身体里发散热波。  
她猛咳两声，闻得呼呼风号，一股天崩地裂般的力道再次击中鼻梁，霎那间仿佛触觉不存在了，直入骨髓的的麻木在蔓延。但紧接着难以置信的剧痛在麻木感扫过的部位勃然炸裂，似连环喷发的焰火反复轰击Yang的意识。  
她咬牙硬撑，没有Aura的防护也许鼻梁骨已经断了，此般情景自己几乎没遭遇过，只有十岁时某次训练事故导致的十米摔落带来的痛感能相提并论。直到此时，Yang才隐约意识到，自己面临的麻烦要比自以为的严重许多。  
“蠢婊子。”大个子骂，这个词像一把刀扎在Yang还浸泡在痛楚的脑海里。她强撑着抬起头，咬紧牙关，绝不在混蛋面前俯首。  
对方甩甩手，有那么一瞬间，他的动作像是要再打一拳，Yang没有瑟缩，肌肉记忆提醒她可以利用这混账出拳的瞬间闪躲再狠狠咬住其脆弱的手腕血管。不过拳头没有来，他只是睥睨着她，粗气直冒。  
“我再问一遍，你找那个Branwen干什么？”  
Yang飞快思考着，很显然自己不回答的话对方就会一直打下去，就算精神扛得住身体也吃不消，对Aura的恢复也不利。可就这么乖乖听话回答也太丢脸了，尤其是这蠢货还那么嚣张的前提下。她陷入两难境地，犹豫该如何选择。恰好在这关口，外边又传来八字胡老板的嗓音，替她给出答案。  
“我查到了，Junior，这丫头是Branwen的女儿！”  
Junior脑袋稍稍一偏，眼睛还盯着她。“你能确定吗？”  
“我发誓是真的！她叫Yang•Xiaolong对吧？那她就是Raven•Branwen与Taiyang•Xiaolong的女儿，看样子即将到信标学院上学。她才17岁吗……”  
“行了。”Junior道：“这么说你是那老麻烦鬼的宝贝姑娘？你找她是想做什么？”  
“档案说Raven在她三岁的时候就离开了……”  
“别多嘴，该死的！我想从她嘴里亲口听见！”  
面对Junior狼一样的双眸，Yang依然选择沉默。她想清楚了，自己的处境与是否配合没有半点关系，要脱离这困境，要复仇，那说不说话不存在任何区别。  
Junior的反应和她料想的如出一辙，无非动拳动腿。尽管疼得要命，也许还被弄断了几根骨头，她一直咬牙强撑着，就当作自己是格斗游戏里不幸掉线的玩家，随便对方怎么折腾，等自己重新链接后都是要百倍奉还的。  
不知过去多久，Junior终于收手了，用小臂擦拭满头大汗，俯视已经被打到地上侧躺着艰难呼吸的Yang。他哼了声，用鞋尖蹬蹬她已经浮肿的脸，头也不回地离开房间。  
啪！门被用力关上，雷鸣似的巨响让已深处黑暗中的Yang发颤，外面絮絮碎碎的话语飘远了，伴着嗡嗡耳鸣。她没法坐起来，身体任何部位最轻微的一动都会带来火烧火燎的撕裂感。  
狼狈极了。她心想，像条流浪狗一样被揍成这样，原因只在乎自己是个十足的蠢货，不知道留心身后。Ravem如果看见自己目前的处境，绝不会有半点同情。都是自找的，没错，犯错总会有苦果，能做的只有默默吃下肚，永不再犯。  
她定神，静静默读三二一，然后绷紧神经强迫自己坐起身，疼痛的余波像暗夜风暴的海涛，一波波没有消停的意思。  
「早点结束吧」她心底的脆弱悄悄开了口，却不知道这只是开场的几点细描，真正浓墨泼就的迷雾还在后边等候着。  
  
  
  
【四】  
  
门打开，进来的却不是Junior。  
他好瘦弱，看见来客时Yang首先想到。弱不禁风的身板，普通甚至有些过时的工人款粗料正装，还有一顶对其而言过大的帽子，衬得他像个故意打扮成大人模样的小孩。  
“小姐。”对方的礼貌让人意外，但却是冷冰冰的意外，Yang知道肯定也是个不怀好意的孬种。“很不好意思打扰您的休息，但我必须前来通知您，我们大概弄清楚了这次小小的不幸事件背后的来龙去脉，并未之前发生的不愉快感到非常抱歉。”  
如果说惹人恼怒是种分配技能点的才能的话，这家伙绝对点满了。Yang气得一时间不知道作何是好，身体的疼痛又像无形的铁链栓住自己没法发作。这给了对方一种她体衰力竭的错觉，为之后发生的事埋下伏笔。  
“我叫Rom。”他上前两步，摘下帽子置于胸前，露出板寸的黑发。“Xiaolong小姐，这件事完全是一场误会，如果您在一开始愿意将情况原原本本地告诉那位被您挟持的成员，也许会有所区别。”  
“有个屁的区别，你这油嘴滑舌的家伙。”愤怒在燃烧，从她那被冰冷石地板冻得凛寒的心底直冲大脑。“他们为什么让你来，那个叫Junior的呢？你告诉他，如果他觉得自己配得上胯下那条虫的话，就光明正大地和我打一场！叫他放心，我会给他留几颗牙齿的，让他能亲口说说自己是怎么被打得落花流水的！”  
Rom礼貌地微笑，却不动声色。  
“你听见没有？去啊！给我解绑，把我的武器还给我，我要给他上上一课！”  
“小姐，我理解您的心情……可我并不能放您离开。”  
Yang有些晕。  
“什么……不，你到底想说什么？”她本能地想站起来，又被铁链给拽回地上。“你想从我这知道些什么？嗯？”  
“不，小姐，没有什么特殊的原因，只是Junior先生不愿意放您走。”  
她背靠墙，哼笑两声。“他可真有男人风度。”  
“事实上，您很快就能亲自体会她的风度了，小姐，我正是来接您过去的。”  
“接？”她皱眉，正想着这帮人不会蠢到真给她解绑，Rom就像枚猫的影子般闪了过来。Yang只觉得肩膀被什么东西狠狠刺了一下，眼前的景象就模糊不清，昏昏倒地了。  
再清醒过来，周围明显亮堂了许多，但姿势又不太对了。Yang觉得自己很不踏实，这是第一感觉，并从睁眼后看到的景象得到验证：自己被吊起来了，是的，就像电影和游戏中正派主角让坏蛋俘虏后通常的遭遇一样，人被四根铁链拴着扯成“Y”字形，腿悬空着，脚尖差那么一点够着地面。  
没好事。她心想，再看这地方，像某间大剧院的后台一样，只不过颜色要黯淡些，也没有梳妆台之类的东西，取而代之的是几堆木箱子和说不出内容物的杂货。她往身旁一瞧，见得那名自称Rom的瘦小家伙就站在她旁边，低头查看某款红酒瓶身上印写的文字。  
“噢，你醒了。”他淡淡地说：“很抱歉，关于您目前并非舒适的姿势，但这是Junior先生的要求。”  
“要求。”Yang念。  
“是的，小姐，他的习惯。”  
“习惯？”Yang扭头，扯得铁链哐啷啷地响。“还有其他人被这样……吊起来过？”  
Rom轻轻点头。  
她愣着。  
“他们现在在哪？”  
“这不是我关心的问题，小姐。但必须承认，那不是件轻松的活，是的，并不轻松。我喜欢药剂，的确，但Junior先生总希望能得到更新更强的品种，非常大的压力，小姐，非常大。”Rom边说边撅嘴巴，仿佛两人正在某间餐厅或者林荫道上正常闲聊似的。Yang还思索着他说的话，背后突然响起吱嘎吱嘎的声响，Junior的声线扎入耳内。  
“……别管他，先把东西拿到手。我不是他妈的慈善家，懂吗？那橙头发的小白脸要想合作，就先拿出点诚意来。”  
嘀嘀，挂断电话的声音，衣物的摩擦，还有一声吐气。“噢，辛苦你了，Rom。”  
“我的荣幸，先生。”Rom微微揭起帽子。  
“那么……”Junior迈着慢吞吞的阔步踱至她面前，一张令人见了就怒火中烧的脸。“……我想今晚有东西可以让我好好发泄一下了。”  
“去你X的。”  
Junior听了没生气，还喜笑颜开。“还这么硬气，你果然和那渡鸦婆有几分像。”他瞟了旁边一眼。“别愣着，Rom，给我们的客人弄点东西喝。”  
Yang大惑不解，但干渴至极的喉咙还是强迫她咽下了Rom递来的高脚杯，清冽酸甜的酒液让伤口的痛感稍微轻了那么一点。只是一杯酒而已，她自由后会奉还的，该死的黑熊帮，她想起来了，溪谷最庞大的地下势力，Raven怎么会和他们有染呢？  
Junior也端着杯酒，他看起来心情还不错？可能和刚才的那通电话有关。无论如何，这对自己的处境没有丝毫改变，她做好了另一番拳打脚踢的准备，就当自己是沙包吧，她会记下每一拳每一脚的。  
“说老实话，你刚被带来时我属实吓了一跳。”Junior边摇晃酒杯边说：“我以为你是那Branwen派来的探子，或者警局的冒失警员。但我转念一想，不论探子还是冒失警员，你和他们比起来都太蠢了。”  
“我看你也好不到哪去，懦夫。”脸颊还隐隐作痛Yang胸膛里有火燃烧。“给我放了，把我武器还来，咱们较量一下，如果你觉得自己算个男人的话。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“你就这么承认自己胆小？”  
Junior放下酒杯，压到她跟前，遮住灯泡的光亮。“嘴硬的我见过不少，能打的也有很多，你两样都占了。但我既不需要和你斗嘴皮子，也不用和你练身法，何况你和我比那还差得远。”  
“我不信。”  
“但我信。”Junior伸手抚摸她的脸蛋，这触感像电击似的穿透全身，羞愤在蔓延，在撕咬她的皮肤和骨肉，但再怎么样也无能为力。她使劲儿呼气，牙齿感觉要咬碎了。  
“你想怎么样？”她压着嗓音问，声线好似低吼。  
“你会知道的，妞。”他打个响指。“Rom，给我把剪刀啥的，我要把这黄毛的衣服通通剪掉。”  
  
  
  
【五】  
  
Yang从没想过会发生这样的事。  
不，不能说完全没有想过……也许每个女孩都曾冒出自己被人侵犯会是怎样的奇怪念头，有些甚至还会认真往下想，在孤单空寂的夜晚成为不同于寻常春梦的冷色调幻想。  
可梦毕竟和现实不一样，梦里，一切都被她们自己控制着，并不会有真正的暴力与恐惧，只有被征服的刺激。这甚至不像她偷偷躲着Ruby下载过的游戏，至少游戏里玩家还能想办法挣脱。  
"挣脱"二字，对于当下而言无异是天方夜谭。如果Aura足够，她的体能可以扯断铁链，但之前的痛殴与囚禁让强行逃脱的计划成为泡影。Junior擎着大剪刀笑眯眯开剪时，Yang唯一能做的只有用愤怒的眼神还击，要不是脚踝被悬捆着，她绝对要踢腿干废这垃圾的宝贝。  
“畜牲，垃圾，你这东西，不像东西……”她骂，骂的都是些不太通顺的句子，舌头好像打结了。  
Junio并不搭理，如巨蟹钳子般的大剪刀贴着泡泡袖外套打开的衣领侧边滑动，再贴至内里的浅黄色短袖，刀尖蹭着双乳发痒。Yang总算意识到，这回是来真的了，这家伙真的能做出那种事，真的会对她下手。  
一时间，各种情绪炸裂开来，化作千斤重锤从各个方向猛烈敲打她的身体。愤怒是烈火，烧灼的痛苦令人无法安定，是如狂躁之犬困在脑中，吠叫不止；屈辱如刺蔓，自下而上慢慢捆住身子，窒息之感，还有千万蚁群行爬背脊，酸痒连连；恐惧为寒雾，无声无息蒙遮自己，冷入骨髓，像有无形之手揪住头发，战栗不已。  
她咒骂，尽自己所能反抗，皆是徒劳之功。而当衬衣被剪开，双乳像两枚藏在包装纸里的甜团滑出来时，一声夹杂了羞耻、愤怒、痛苦、悲伤、恐惧、后悔……等无数负面情绪的闷吼自喉咙深处凌厉而出，宣告她彻底的耻辱的失败。  
“差点给我整聋了。”Junior说着，无视她因屈辱而要扭曲的脸，注意力全在前胸。“说实话，你觉得有上周那个码头工人女儿的大吗，Rom？”  
“很难说，先生。”Rom挨过来，新增的目光像一把利矛扎进Yang的胸口，呛着虚幻的血。  
“那就一样吧。”他直接一把抓住，首先是手指的燥热，被指尖挤压到的部位瞬间燃起火来。他用力，酸疼直冲后脑，颤抖感一波一波刷洗身体。  
Yang痛骂，所用之词如果被Tai听见绝对免不了训教。Tai！她想起自己的父亲，第一次有了流泪的冲动。Tai如果知道了这里发生的事，会成什么样？自己难道不能照顾好自己吗？如果遭遇这种事的是Ruby，自己又会怎么样？她不敢往下想，身体颤得越来越厉害。  
Junior远不满足，他用力挤压，揉搓，仿佛对付的不是人类肉体而是生面团之类的死物。这点疼Yang忍得住，可她无法掩盖自己双尖竟然悄悄发硬的事实，而他们是清楚看在了眼里。  
“看来我们的客人有所反应了。”Rom用他那该死的油腻的假惺惺的平和嗓音说，Yang什么也做不了，语言显得如此苍白无力，一遍遍的咒骂只能让自己更加无助和难堪，何况因为难以启齿的害怕，她说出的句子大部分都结构颠倒，发音不准，听起来如同胡言乱语。  
她止住口，因为Junior已经在发笑了。随便这垃圾吧，她暗忖，爱怎么样便怎么样，人渣自然会做人渣的事，她必须忍耐，不能出洋相，不能让人以为她是个如同羔羊一样的东西，她不是的，她一直很坚强，一直……  
……他咬住乳尖，钻心刺骨的疼痛……  
……剪去下身，无遮无拦，她金灿灿的下体毛发像野草一样，Junior为此好生羞辱一番……  
……肮脏的手碰了碰她的耻骨，手指在滑着，所到之处如同着了火……  
……手指继续往下，往下，往……  
“……够了！”  
Yang吼，现在的她已然半裸，零散的衣服碎片还到处垂着，狼狈至极。可没有办法克制了，她不可能假装自己麻木的石人，怒火，刺蔓，寒雾，她就要窒息了。  
“你，你这，满足这样，这样就满足，你，你这懦夫！你敢不敢，啊？敢不敢和我，和我真刀真枪，敢不敢？就真刀真枪比一场，敢不敢？还是说你知道自己赢不了，嗯？你赢不了，所以才干这些，保护你的自尊？这些，这，垃圾！”  
Junior眨眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇，磨动他厚实的下巴。然后，他捏住Yang的脸颊，使她的嘴巴被迫嘟起来，面颊的内里被牙齿压得生疼。  
“你以为你是什么？”他瞪圆眼睛，横生怒意。“猎人？战士？英雄？你屁都不是，只给我缓解下压力罢了。你以为我是什么脑残动画片里的大坏蛋，会被什么智障主角的激将法套住？你以为你是什么角色？觉得胁迫我的一个手下去找你那坏事干尽的老母很英雄？你真这么觉得？”  
Yang心脏快要跳炸了，她挣扎着想说点什么，可被按压住的脸颊让嘴巴几乎张不开，拼命挤开一点又被压回去，还咬住了口腔内里的嫩肉，嘴巴弥漫着血腥味。  
“你是不了解你老母，Raven•Branwen。你觉得她是什么人物，嗯？你觉得她和我们合作，那她会是什么人物？”  
Junior松开手，Yang吐了口气，瞪着眼看他，脑中思绪似如崩塌的书架。Raven是什么样的人？她知道没在干好事，也会惹麻烦，但她绝不要从这垃圾口中听到任何和母亲有关的消息。  
可对方不这么想。“喂，Rom，把那东西拿来。”  
“您指的是……？”  
“还能是什么？咱们和那Branwen做的交易，那些记录，拿过来。”  
嗒嗒嗒，Rom走了，没多久再回来，递给Junior一小本公文夹。他揪住，像用鞭子一样轻轻扇她的脸。“你想认识认识Raven，对吧？好啊，我让你认识认识她！”他打开公文夹 从中抽出一张纸来。“我瞧瞧……哦对，看这个，读一读，这上面写的什么？”  
Yang别开脸，然后就被揪住头发，硬生生给扭了回去，几缕发丝也随之飘落。头发！她浑身狂热有如通红的煤炉，而眼睛瞟见的几行字眼又把她努力转移的注意力给吸过去。  
“念出来啊，不愿意念是不是？那好，我给你念。”他一只手揪着纸，一只手抓住她的乳房，是如此用力，Yang感觉差点要忍不住叫出声。  
“袭击村庄！这事没听说过吧？”Junior念着，同时也袭击着她的乳头。“我记得这次，她想买农用器具来着，那种大型的器具，很贵。所以她袭击村庄打算弄点钱。”  
“去，去你的。”  
“不信啊？来来来，看看这条。绑，架，案。”Junior一个字一个字地念，还拽着纸跟着晃，那模样有几分像因教笨学生而伤透脑筋的老师，可他的表情却是如此令人憎恶。“绑了人家的闺女，人家拿不出赎金就给撕票了，还把人闺女的脑袋割下来送回去。啧啧，惨哦！我都做不出来这种事。”  
“您很心善，先生。”Rom附和。  
Yang的嘴唇发颤，她不相信Raven，自己的生母会做出这种事。还有，Junior捏得越来越用力，乳头好像被蝎子扎了一样。  
“还想知道些别的吗？想吗？你可睁大眼看看吧，这就是你要找的Raven！”他把纸狠狠拍在她脸上，粘稠的汗使之慢慢滑落，Yang的视野被纸张上那些触目惊心的文字占据，呼出的气，血腥浓郁。  
“先生，您应该放松心情……”  
“去他的，Rom，这叫报应。Raven坑过我们多少次了？正好嘛，拿她女儿来偿还，公平得很。”  
“但如果Raven发现的话……”  
一阵沉默。Yang完全沉入方才了解到的可怕事实中，Raven，她真是这样的人物？一名土匪头子，烧杀抢掠？真的是她？就是因为这样，Tai才从来不愿意谈起……  
“我有个想法。”Junior的声音靠近了，上下打量一番Yang的脸，扬起嘴角，脸上堆起的横肉让人作呕。“嘿，这想法棒极了。”  
  
  
  
【六】  
  
他们做了很多事，然后把她丢在这里，这间阴暗的监牢。  
Yang感觉自己死了，或者快死了，两者没有区别。侧躺在寒冷如冰的地面上，浑身散发血与精的腥臭。半边身子是麻木的，虐打后的阵阵胀痛不像以往战斗中遭遇的打击，是低沉、阴晦、暗流在涌动的痛楚，它一直在那，而你没法转移注意力去忘掉它。  
胀痛是其中一种，还有许多种类、程度、范围各不相同的疼痛，原来它们有如此之多的各异存在，真是令人大开眼界。而除去疼痛本身，干渴和饥饿也在身体内部蠢蠢欲动，化作尖利的爪子，燃着火扣抓五脏六腑。以及遍布全身的肮脏粘稠，仿佛在悄悄撕下她的皮，为其悲惨遭遇再添一笔。  
在过去的几个小时里，Yang哭干了眼，喊破了嗓，受了几辈子该受的罪。而事到如今，她最痛恨的竟然不是那群畜牲，而是自己，那个竟然会屈服，会流泪，会乖乖听令摆出各种不堪造型——哪怕是下意识行为——的自己。Tai见了会怎么想？她一遍遍问自己，在水与火的残酷盛宴下，Yang反复叩问着。如果Ruby见了，又会怎么想？Raven呢？噢，Raven……为什么……  
Junior知道弱点在哪，一边把婴儿手臂那么粗的带软皮水管塞进她的后庭往里面灌水，一边念Raven是如何用穿刺刑对付部落叛徒的。当她的哭叫盖过念话的声音时，浸过沸水的毛巾就砸进嘴里，滚烫的痛感先让人脑海一片空白，然后是上千只着火的蚂蚁在口腔里疯爬。  
Yang分明感受到黏膜的溃烂，白灼的沸热敲开牙齿，揪住神经上行，冲击战栗的意识。她什么也做不了，细细体会每一丝，每一毫，每一次入侵都像烙铁生贴，把她的所有尊严嚓啦啦蒸发殆尽，唯留冰冷的灰烬。  
光是肉体的施虐他们还不满足，不堪回首的言语一刻也没停过。Raven的罪行是部分，更多是用各式夸张腔调描述她的处境，她的状态，他们对她身体做的事。还会发号施令，她那颤抖不休的身子本能地做出回应，置自己于屈辱境地的无可奈何。  
那些话，那些恶毒的语言，一根针一根针的。只要一想起，她就忍不住低咽，发颤，呛出唾液，几乎要噎死自己。也许噎死了更好？她没法不这么想。自己不再是从前的模样了，再也不是了。Yang不愿回忆，可这哪由得她选？一直想，一直一直，不停地捶打，捶打，捶打！  
她咒骂，混乱的句子，含糊的话，被烫伤的舌头每动一下就如再一次被沸水撕咬。她咒骂那些畜牲，咒骂自己的软弱，咒骂命运。为什么自己会遭遇这种事呢，为什么？她嘶吼，声音很低，嗓子就要因为干哑裂开了。也许这样更好，也许她会死掉，也许……  
……不……像个什么东西一样死在这里？像个被玩坏的布偶？那她成什么了？她不是这样的，她从来都不是，也不应该是。不能这么屈服了，绝不能，绝不能……  
“……咚咚。”  
她一个激灵，心脏狂跳，呼吸急促得如同刚跑过百米冲刺。不要，不要再来了，求求你……懦弱啊，自己怎么能向他们求饶……可是……不要……求求……  
“……嘘，我不是和他们一伙的。”外面的声音说，是个姑娘，听起来和她一样紧张：“你不要怕，我是来救你出去的。”  
Yang第一反应不觉得这是真的，她的大脑在短暂的瞬间里宕机了，但闻某种金属制品滑过地面的声音。  
“我把钥匙给你了，听着，你出门后，往左走，知道吗？往左走，不要回头，一直沿着楼梯往下。那里和下水管道网络是联通的。你会在地下室的最底层找到一个柜子，里面藏着密码门，密码是……”  
“喂，你在那干什么？”  
“该死……”  
急促的脚步声。  
“……来不及了……听好，你到我说的那儿躲着，我一会儿去找你。”说罢，响亮的脚步声先弱再重，最后慢慢消失在听不见的远处。Yang伏在地上，慢慢调整好呼吸，然后摸爬到门口，从门缝底下透进来的光照着一串东西，隐隐发光。  
她捡起来，真的是钥匙。  
眼泪啪啦啦打在银色的金属面上，她哭得咳嗽，摇摇头，慢慢站起来，下体和后庭重复着撕裂的疼痛，双腿，后背还有臀部的伤痕如点着了火。Yang咬着牙忍住，摸到门的锁眼，插进去。寂静地底的啪嗒轻响，她拽着把手将其拉开，外面空空荡荡。  
「往左，不要停，下楼梯，藏柜子里」  
Yang扶着墙走，苍白发霉的墙面，暗斑遍布的水泥地，还有她佝偻的影子。她走，膝盖在打颤，每一次迈步都撕扯浑身的神经，但她在走，在向自由走去。自由，才不过多久啊，却好像过去了多少年。  
她在过去天真的画面与方才的残忍中行进着，听见自己的呼吸，自己的心跳，虚弱的脚步声，还有前方的楼梯。阶梯，一层一层，她走着，稍微有什么动静都吓得僵直屏息。但终究没有人来，她也来到了那人口中所说的地下室，还有那像大衣柜一样的金属柜子。里面空空的，也真的有密码门。  
关好柜门，Yang贴着冰冷的门板滑坐下来，寒气弥漫。这里可真冷啊，她想，好想回到家里，抱抱热乎乎的Ruby，妹妹肯定担心死了。该怎么解释呢？不能说，她不会说。她要复仇，复仇……恨意让疼痛和屈辱变成了熊熊燃烧的煤炭，心脏砰砰砰地撞击胸膛，仿佛是她的小小化身，即将突破束缚，用怒火把此处夷为平地。  
她等了很久，愤怒也慢慢被地底的寒气盖住了。终于，Yang听见了某些滴水或风号以外的声音，是脚步声，一步一步的，有些重。那姑娘好像也受了伤，遇到了和她一样的事了吗？那些畜牲……  
“嘘。”对方轻声说。“别慌开门，我要打开手电筒，这里太暗了，电筒光会伤着你。”  
“……谢谢你……”  
“你先把眼睛蒙上。”  
Yang照做，凉呼呼的手，凉呼呼的眼眶。她感觉到周围变亮了，柜门也嘎吱嘎吱地被拉开。终于，终于要结束了——  
“——你可以睁眼了。”  
男人的声音。  
「噗通，噗通」  
他的声音。  
「噗通噗通噗通」  
“没想到吧，小美人！嘿，你真的没想到吧？变声器都能把你骗过去！”一只钳子强行把她的手拽开，Junior狞笑的脸映入眼帘。“别愣着了，赶紧给我跪到地上去，然后告诉我你身上还有哪个洞我没有用过。”  
  
  
  
【七】  
  
她被撕开，从里而外。  
那燥热腥臭的东西，根本没有做什么措施，就这么径直捅了进去。刚触碰到的瞬间，Yang就无法抑制地尖叫，并在无情的深入和撕扯中化为嘶吼和哭嚎，这声音她根本想不到是自己能发出来的，像野兽般，歇斯底里。  
“别怪我不用润滑油，妞，你的血就够了。”他揪住她的头发，使之被迫抬起下巴，整个上半身的重量都压在那儿，骨头都要碎了。屈辱的姿势，屈辱的疼痛，Yang的意识已经不成形状，在后体一阵接一阵的撕扯中破碎，零落，化成肮脏的泥，就像自己眼下的样子。  
折磨持续着，而Junior变本加厉。他改从前面侵犯，后面则强行塞入两根带电的棍棒，只消一次电击就让她彻底失禁，热乎乎的秽水合着畜牲的白浆沿着大腿往下滴，像泡进了毒液的池子，啃咬浑身上下所存无几的完好肌肤。  
“我猜你不明白。”Junior看着她，兴奋地喘气，不停地将她撞到冷冰冰的墙面上。“为什么我要对你做这些事，你不明白，对不对？”  
她的双唇颤抖，但说不出话。  
“你那该死的老母，那个Raven，她像对垃圾一样对我们。”他说着，用力掐住她的肩膀，要散架了。“大概是开始的几次交易尝到了甜头，不管什么烂货都要卖给我们，还要拿根本不值的钱。他妈的，我倒是想说不，可她有那操蛋的传送门，想来就来想走就走，把我们这当茅坑。我早看她趾高气昂的脸色不顺眼了，操。”  
他笑，脑袋逼过来，胡子扎着Yang因方才的掌掴还红肿的脸，一根根刺。“你就得代她受罪了，妞。怎么，怎么不吭声？”  
他用力顶，几乎要把她五脏六腑给撑爆。Yang发出一声凄厉的嚎叫，惹得对方颇为兴奋。如此又过去许久，滚烫的脏污再次灌进身体里，Junior长叹过后松开手，任凭她如玩具一样砸在地上。插在后门的棍棒在撞击下硬生生滑进肠子深处，疼得她差点昏迷过去。  
如果就这么昏过去也好，因为瘫靠着墙的她立马呕吐了起来，呕得那么厉害，仿佛要把刚注入体内的东西再从嘴里吐出来，空空如也的胃袋痉挛不停，酸烫的胃液到处飙溅。Junior见状，骂了一声，管她叫"臭妞"，接着像想起什么一样，眼睛一亮。  
“对，没错，以后你就叫臭妞了，听懂没？”他随意踹了她两下，粗笑着转身去喝水或者干别的什么事。Yang边呕边用余光瞟他，心凉得可怕。从没有这种感觉，如此纯粹的憎恨，冷冰冰的火焰，烧灼吞噬她尚存无多的理智。  
她恨，她怕，她恐惧，她愤怒，她不需要再做任何思考，如自墓穴中复生的死尸颤巍巍站起来，咬牙拔出还插在后面的塑胶棍棒，一对通红的血眼死死咬住Junior的背影，走近，走——  
“啧，真臭。喂，你想不想……”  
Junior转过身，当两人目光接触的刹那，Yang本能地瑟缩了，发自骨髓里的恐惧占据她的大脑那么短短一瞬，只是那么一瞬而已。她沙哑地吼，迸发全身的力量抓着棍棒往对方脑门砸去。也许没了力气，也许虚弱无比，她依然比措不及防的Junior快，正中靶心，血和肠液的混汁溅射开来，落在她脸上，腥臭的雨。  
“搞什么——”  
她躲过黑熊的一掌，然后握拳猛打他还没来得及收回裤裆里的玩意儿。这招很有效，Junior吸气发出像小姑娘一样的声音，整个身子蜷缩起来。这个时候，她不该立马冲上去的，至少不能用这塑胶棍棒当做致命武器。可理智早就不复存在，Yang哭叫着扑上去，前两下打中了脖子，但第三下却被其伸手擒住，铁一样的指头死死卡住她的喉咙。  
他咧嘴笑，把虚弱的Yang给拎起来，扭动脖子，关节啪嚓啪嚓地响。  
  
这次反抗依然以失败告终，她付出的代价是更多的淤青，更多的穿刺，还有被打断的手臂。Junior把她丢到一处新地方关着，像医院病房，不过没有白衣护士，取而代之的是始终保持虚伪外壳的Rom。他给她打好夹板和别的什么东西，相爱注射些药，然后就端端正正坐在病床旁的一张藤条织椅子上，摊开报纸一本正经地读。  
Yang侧眼去瞟，报纸的头版用粗号字体印刷着寒风某辆SDC尘晶专列被洗劫的消息，还有某名猎人的讣告，以及其他杂七杂八的东西。她的事，外面肯定是不知道的……  
Rom注意到她在看，微微一笑，把报纸翻了个面。“瞧，小姐，这有一条新闻和你有关。”  
  
「Patch岛少女在溪谷市失踪」  
  
配图是她半个月前忽然Ruby在岛上森林里打猎时照的，她在一颗松树底下抓着猎物冲镜头笑，半藏在明媚的阳光下，眼睛……她没法直视自己的眼睛，心头酸得要命。  
“你父亲悬赏一万锂恩币给提供线索的人。”他撇撇嘴。“我知道你在想什么，但Tom是不会去拿这笔钱的，除非他决定用自己独自带大的两个儿子做交换。”  
Yang扭过头，她不能再听了。  
“啊，真抱歉，小姐，我是戳到您的痛处了吗？真不好意思。”沙啦啦，他叠起报纸，从胸前的口袋里取出一支药剂。“要不好好睡一觉吧，好好休息比什么都重要，您说呢？”  
“这，这是什么……？”  
“帮助您入眠的，只需要短短两秒钟，就可以让您进入无梦的深度睡眠。您应该试试，这是我的最新产品。”  
他说着，身子伏上来，轻轻摇晃小小的注射器。忽然，大概是手滑了，东西掉了下去。但闻清脆的响声，以及玻璃滚动的声响，Rom羞涩地笑笑，然后弯腰背对她去寻。Yang看着，对方的通讯卷轴就系在腰间，在白西服底下，好近啊，差不多伸手就能碰到……  
……伸手。  
没有思考，更没有什么心惊胆战的过程，她在意识一片空白中操起床头柜的花瓶狠狠向Rom的脑袋砸去，后者一个激灵，噗通倒下，轻松无比。  
她睁大眼睛，愣了那么一下，然后疯了一样跳下床。Rom还没晕过去，正要爬起来，被Yang找到注射器后一扎，彻彻底底倒了。她没断的那只手颤得像风中柳叶，紧闭的病房外安安静静，也许没人听到，也许有人听到，但这不重要了。  
拽掉Rom的卷轴，竟然没有设置密码。她大口喘气，边不停扭头向门口张望，边把卷轴放在腿上操作。要打电话，对，打给谁？Tai？Ruby？不，Ruby不行，Tai……她要怎么说？天呐……  
但她还是拨了父亲的号码。嘟嘟嘟，等待声让人心如刀绞，当"对方暂时无法接听，请稍候再拨"的提示音响起时，Yang如同木头人一样呆住了。这怎么可能？爸爸怎么会不接呢？可能是没电了吧，没电，对，等一下再打就……没时间！  
门外有什么动静，她差点晕过去，脑袋咚咚咚地发涨。没人进来，但也没多久了。她急得呜咽，颤抖地按下警局的号码，嘟，嘟，嘟——  
“您好，溪谷中央警局。”  
“……救，救……”  
“您好？”  
“……救……救救……”她嗓子哽咽得说不出正常的句子，像有什么东西堵住了喉咙一样。“……救救……救！救……”  
“请别激动，保持通话状态，我们正在定位您的信号！”对方的语气一下子变了。“T17组，T20组，检测她的信号，快！”  
Yang抓着卷轴，泪如泉涌。当对方告诉她信号已经确定，会立刻出警时，她差点跪在了地上。  
“请您保持冷静，我们定位了您的位置，马上就到。请问能形容一下您目前的状态吗？请……”  
嘟嘟嘟，通话断开了，卷轴竟然没了信号。Yang把它踹在怀里，蜷缩在地上，止不住地颤抖。她过去并不信神，但此刻，她向每一名记得起名字的神明祈祷，只要自己能离开这儿，只要能从这噩梦里醒来，她会成为世上最虔诚的信徒。她会的，她一定会……  
……过去了很久，她的恐惧慢慢变为担忧，再变成疑惑。👮真的定位了她的位置吗？还是定位错了？不知道不知道不知道……Rom在呻吟，看起来快醒了，怎么办怎么办怎么办……  
……外面有声音！她无声惊叫，只希望自己能再缩得小一点。是什么声音，像……吼？很凶的吼声，还有踢打，没错，打架的动静……  
……！……！……  
……哐！门被踢开了，持手铳于前的👮们鱼贯而入，有两个快步到Rom面前控制住了刚要苏醒的他，剩下一位领头的迈至她旁边，把枪口放低，目光落在她怀中沾满看泪水的卷轴上。  
“不用害怕了。”他说，摘下警帽。为什么摘警帽？Yang不知道，只乖乖地让他把自己扶起来，一阵战栗，她在艰难消化自己自由了的消息，茫然四顾。  
“喂，叫医生！”警员冲后面跑进来的两名同僚喊：“叫急救车，赶紧把这位小姐送到医院去！”  
Yang半阖双眸，她太累了，累到只想倒头就睡，把这一切给忘掉。警员扶她坐好，她看见Rom被按在墙上，一脸诧异地和警员对视，然后目光收了起来，不再过瞟。“你没事了，姑娘。”警员轻轻拍拍她的肩膀。“啊，我们的警长也来了，和他打个招呼吧。”  
Yang抬头，看见身穿警装的Junior大摇大摆地走进屋内。  
“嘿，我弄的制服还不错吧？大家喜欢这样的Cosplay外加演戏吗？”在听见Junior的声音前，Yang已经翻了白眼，昏厥过去。“大家做得不错，哟，瞧瞧她，都晕过去了啊。等她醒过来，奖励你们一人一次……”  
  
  
  
【八】  
  
“Yang？”  
……  
“Yang，醒醒。”  
……？  
“Yang。”  
……这里是……  
……Ruby的脸，正看着她。  
“该回家啦。”Ruby提着一只木篮，从周围捡起盘子往里面放。“吃饱就睡，哼哧哼哧。”  
Yang环顾四周，稀疏松树，矮灌木和大片大片的草地，这里是Patch岛。对，她们野餐来着，然后自己睡着了……  
“快来！”Ruby已经收拾好了东西，在阳光下蹦蹦跳跳。Yang依稀记得自己做了好可怕的梦，梦的内容模糊不清。不重要了，一个梦而已——  
——等等……  
……夏日阳光如薄雾般消失，Ruby的身影蒸发不见。她坠入黑暗，那些黑色记忆的深渊，再次包裹住，无边无际的墙……  
“……呼啊！”  
Yang猛地睁眼，大口喘气，浑身是又黏又热的汗。  
「Ruby在哪？」她首先想。  
「只在梦里」  
「梦……」她瞟，看见昏暗的墙壁，咬牢四肢的铁链。  
还在这。  
还在。  
还在……  
她不去想昏睡前的事，也许自己已经练就了忽略部分记忆的能力。Yang在回味刚才的梦，好真实啊，也许这儿才是梦也说不定？谁知道？谁能知道？谁……  
有人进屋了，嘎吱嘎吱，然后是轻快的脚步，那是Rom。Yang现在能不看光靠脚步与动静听出是谁来找她：步子沉但慢的是Junior，他最可怕，只要他来，后面就要疼上几天；步子沉却快的外号老蛇，爱把她倒吊起来，然后拿鞭子或者电击枪对付，有时甚至是烙铁，经常把她弄得必须进"病房"，得以拥有几天喘息；步伐飞快急冲冲的她不知道名字，但留着辫子，热衷于把她摆成各种奇怪的造型，然后拍照或者干脆往她身上涂颜料，时不时兴奋地战栗，发出怪叫；还有好多人……  
Rom不做任何事，可Yang最怕的也是他，因为——  
“——下午好，小姐。您觉得药效如何？”  
她缓慢地眨眨眼。  
“什……什么……药？”  
Rom保持礼貌的微笑，看起来像个乐天派的推销员。“让您做梦的药呀，小姐。”  
Yang好半晌才反应过来，是混着污水的糖浆，脏的，也是甜的，吃了还会坏肚子。  
也许会死。  
“您不喜欢吗？”Rom微微蹙眉，嘴角还挑着。“我明白，我明白。其实这药是种奖励，Junior先生安排的。他看您两周没有捅娄子，认为有必要奖励。多好的人呐，您说呢？”  
见Yang还是没有反应，他只耸耸肩。“好吧，看来是我冒失了，给您的药不让您满意。我会和Junior先生照会一声的，以后不安排这药了。不过请保持期待，我还有很多药剂需要您慷慨奉献自己来实验，您真的很心善，小姐。”  
说罢，他鞠了个躬，转身要走。  
“……等……”  
再转回来。  
“……等。”  
Yang阖上眼，慢慢点了头。  
  
  
  
【尾声】  
  
“你听说了吗？”  
阳光明媚，我正在镇上的露天咖啡厅要用早餐，端松饼的小伙在放盘子时冒了一句。  
“听说什么？”我回问。  
“Xiaolong家的大女儿呀，找到了。”  
“真的？”  
小伙点点头，凑近了些。“我听说啊，是在溪谷市的黑熊帮基地里找到的，啧啧，不知道经历了些什么。”  
“至少她出来了。”我拿勺子摊匀松饼上的糖浆。“有说她为什么被抓起来吗？”  
“没说，先生，等后续报道吧。不过我听说啊，当时在搜查黑熊帮基地的时候，有个从传送门里冒出来的家伙把帮主还有别的一些成员全杀了，抢在👮前面，开膛破肚——”他忽然扭头看向街角。“噢，瞧，是他们。”  
我朝双层小楼的街角望去，但见Taiyang推着轮椅，面色憔悴。坐在上面的自然是他们家的大女儿了，脑袋歪在一边。走近时，我假装忙于对付食物，余光瞟了几眼，那姑娘一动不动，藏在行道树的阴影里，随轮椅的推行轻轻颠簸。  
但她在嘀咕，轻轻地在念。我听不清说了些什么，她和她父亲就走远了。  
小伙摇摇头。“我听说她压根没有残疾，但还是要坐轮椅，因为一直在做梦啥的。”  
“噢？做梦？”  
“咳，道听途说而已。”他笑。“松饼如何，先生？”  
“美味极了。”我咬下一大块，很快把那姑娘的事抛之脑后。  
  
（完）  



End file.
